Red Panda Adventures
= Current Series = The Red Panda Adventures is a lighthearted adventure series in the style of old time radio that follows the 1930s adventures of " Canada's greatest superhero", the Red Panda, and his trusty sidekick, the "fearless fighting female" the Flying Squirrel, as they protect the citizens of Toronto from villains ranging from gangsters and supervillains to the supernatural forces of darkness. The series was created by Gregg Taylor of Decoder Ring Theatre. Episodes Dramatis Personae The Terrific Twosome of Toronto Agents and Allies of the Red Panda Agents of the Red Panda |Agent 33.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 15 - When Darkness Falls. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006|Peter Nicol}} |An orderly at the Queen Street Lunatic Sanitarium for the Criminally Deranged and an agent of the Red Panda.|Brian Vaughn}} Allies of the Red Panda Supervillains |A master hypnotist mentioned in "The Golden Idol"Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 43: The Golden Idol. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2008|?}} |Simon Radford, a brilliant inventor turned supervillain with electrical powers. He had the ability to disrupt electrical devices, stun a man with a touch, and throw a limited number of lightening bolts before he had to recharge.|Scott Moyle}} |Peter Nicol}} |Steven Burley}} |Lesley Livingston}} |Gregory Z. Cooke}} |M. John Kennedy}} Gangs and Cults Jake - Member of the Scorelli Crime Family. "Mugsy" - Member of the Scorelli Crime Family, missing a few teeth thanks to The Flying Squirrel.}} |?}} |European "Ghost Ship" Captain with ties to a mysterious organization with a "great cause" and desire to "bring justice to the whole world".|Gregory Z. Cooke}}}} Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 22: The Black Hand. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007|Member(s)= |?}} |?}} Unnamed Cultist|Found dead at the gasworks by the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel.|Status= |?}} Unnamed Cultist|Bled to death while standing up at the gasworks, while under the control of the Destroyer.|Status= |?}} Eight Unnamed Cultists|Knocked out by gas grenades at the gasworks. They all died, by being burned from the inside-out, when the Destroyer was banished.|Status= |?}} |?}}}} Minor Criminals and Flunkies }} }} }} Aliens and Extra Dimensional Creatures }} Foes Mentioned But Never Seen |?}} Other Groups and Persons of Interest |}} }} }} |?}}}} }} |?}} |?}} |?}}}} = Original Universe Red Panda Mini-Series = Recorded years earlier, the original Red Panda mini-series was made up of six episodes set during World War II and was the original appearance of the Red Panda character. The name and the character's hypnotic powers are all that remain of the original Red Panda in the current series of podcasts. In episode 24 of The Red Panda Adventures, it was revealed that the world of these stories still exists in an alternate universe from which travel is possible. The original series had a far sillier tone, parodying many tropes of the patriotic superhero radio dramas of the 1940s, right down to product placement and appeals to buy war bonds. The lack of punching/kicking sound effects during fight scenes (mostly composed of enraged grunting and cries of agony) in the series unwittingly adds to the hilarity of these episodes. Episodes Dramatis Personae William Lyon Mackenzie King|The Prime Minister of Canada, "Willy" was hit with a prototype German insanity ray, reducing his intelligence to that of a five-year-old. The government hides his mental deficiencies in an attempt to convince the Germans the ray doesn't work, by having Colonel Fitzking fulfill the Prime Minister's duties.|?}} |?}} The Flying Squirrel|Kent Baxter, a 15-yr old sidekick of the Red Panda who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. He is not mentioned by name in the original series, only referred to as a "teen sidekick". His name is revealed in the podcast/original series crossover.|?}} Baron Otto Pilate|Scourge of the Skies and Pride of the Luftwaffe, the original Baron is presumed dead. An army of Nazi android pilots containing his likeness and personality replaced him. |?}} |?}} Category:Red Panda Adventures